The Deeper Meaning
by Pari
Summary: HUDDY! Be fore warned. House attempts to learn more about Cuddy.
1. Chapter 1

**prologue**

**

* * *

**

As soon as I had heard the news from Wilson, who had heard it from Nurse Reiner, who in turned had gained the information straight from Cuddy's secretary my interest was peaked.

"So, I hear your parents are coming into town," I announce as I barge into Cuddy's office. As usual she's with someone, most likely a potential donor for the hospital, and as usual I don't give a crap.

"Dr. House," Cuddy says through gritted teeth and a death glare. "I'm in a meeting right now."

"Oh, sorry." I say with no sincerity nor remorse as I ease further into the room. "So mom and pop Cuddy are flying in for the weekend and you're ditching them to attend some boring oncology lecture in Atlanta. Hmmm."

"Yes imagine me, a 'doctor' wanting to attend a lecture about medicine." She answers sarcastically as I had expected her to.

"Right, a lecture you just signed up for yesterday, 'after' you got the call from the parents. Hmmm."

"House!" She speaks authoritatively, her annoyance with me growing by the second. "It's none of your business, don't you have… I don't know some doctoring to do? Go do it." I take in her demeanor, the redness just on her neck and ears, the way her blue eyes turn electric green, all good indicators that I've just pissed her off. So with part of my mission accomplished I smile at her and then turn and leave, already formulating plans for part two of the mission; 'attend dinner with the Cuddys'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"We have a new case," Cameron begins her critique as I sit with my legs prompted up on the table, tossing my ball in the air, waiting. "A 54 year old man, he came in last night with shortness of breath, dry coughing and wheezing." Cameron continues and she finally gains my full attention and I stare up at her, waiting for the real reason she's brought an obvious asthma patient to me. However, Foreman isn't as patient as I am.

"Sounds like he's got asthma." Foreman says with a sigh, seems my little duckies are getting bored. Granted we haven't had a good case in over a week, but you'd think they could find ways to entertain themselves, pranking the nurses, having wheelchairs races with the people in the cancer ward, harassing Wilson. And as if on cue, Wilson walks in.

"You paged me?" Wilson says as he stood in the doorway.

"Yeah I need a consult." I say and both Foreman and Chase stare at me baffled.

"For an asthma patient?" Chase asked. "We could do a chest CT just to make sure but I'm with Foreman on this one. The guy's got asthma." It really is a consensus, except the smug look on Cameron's face suggests otherwise.

"The ER thought so too so they ordered the CT it came back negative. Also the guy came in with his two sons and next-door neighbor all suffering from the exact same thing. All symptoms manifesting themselves in stages of the past fours years." Cameron's finishes, folding her arms across. Usually her smugness is very cute, but when she's smug and wrong, well that's just ugly.

"Why am I here again." Wilson cuts in, regaining my full attention.

"I told you, for a consult. You know Cuddy's parents are coming in this weekend?"

"Uh, yes I believe I was the one who told you." Wilson says but I can tell by the way he enters the room he's intrigued, knowing I've formulated a plan of sabotage. "House what have you done, or plan on doing. You know she is your boss and could actually fire you." And he says this with about as much sincerity as Cuddy does when she's threatening to do just that.

"Why are we discussing Cuddy's parents, we have a case." Cameron interrupts her irritation showing.

"We're sticking our noses in someone else' business, I thought you of all people would appreciate that." I say causing Cameron to turn beet red and the others in the room threw out chuckles. "Oh sorry, I forgot it only interests you if it's my business." I finish with a broad smile and Cameron darkens another shade of red.

"So were not taking the case?" She asked tapping her feet as if readying to throw a tantrum.

"No, go do a history and ask each of them if they were involved in the World Trade Center attack in 2001, were they rescuers or doing the clean up afterwards. When they tell you yes, do an end-expiratory high-resolution CT. Its air trapping, which doesn't show up on a regular CT scan. Then treat it with inhaled steroids and bronchodilators."

"Wait, isn't that the treatment for asthma," Foreman asks and Cameron simply stands looking like a fish out of water, and I mock and mimic her expression, knowing it would piss her off enough to have her stomp from the room in 5…4…3…2, wow that's a record. I wait until Foreman and Chase follow her out before I continue with Wilson.

"So do you want to come to dinner with me and the Cuddy's?" I ask Wilson.

"What? Cuddy asked you to dinner with her parents, and I thought she was attending that lecture in Atlanta."

"She 'was'."

"Ok, so you called and cancelled for her, without her permission, but how in the hell did you get an invite to dinner?"

"I made the reservations. Called the Cuddy's up and told them that Lisa got out of the lecture and she would be dining with them Saturday night at Le Chez. So do you want to go so I can call and add you onto the party list?"

"Oh no, sorry not this time. I won't run interference for you; you deserve the full wrath of Cuddy on this one. She's gonna kill you when she finds out." Wilson states and I smile and wiggle my brows.

"Well I think we're about to find out." I say as I look over Wilson's shoulder to the door where Cuddy crashes in.

"House, you son of a bitch!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"I think that's my cue to leave," Wilson says and turns to exit only to have Cuddy cut him off.

"Oh don't think I don't know that you were the one to tell House my parents were coming into town. So stay, it'll save you some time later when you seek out House for details." Cuddy nearly growls out which is something new, and just when I thought I had invoked all of the 'mad Cuddy' sexiness. "Isn't it enough that you make my professional life hell, so what now you're bored with that and you're moving onto my personal life too?"

"No, I've pretty much always delved into both areas, it's just that your personal life is always so boring, there's not much material to work with." I counter, and wait for the slight pout of her lips and flare of her nose, ahhh there it is.

"I cannot believe you not only cancelled my lecture date, but you book me with dinner with my parents."

"You can't…are you new?" Wilson states and Cuddy shoots him a stern look, and look at that lip.

"You have to call them and cancel, tell them…I don't care what you tell them just cancel the dinner date."

"What's that advise you gave me when my parents came in to visit and I asked you to help me get out of it, "Act like an adult and called them and cancel yourself." I mimic in a girlie voice.

"I did that you idiot! You undid it."

"Oh," Really she had a point, no point in arguing it. "What's the big deal it's just your parents?" I ask and Cuddy places one hand on her hip and the other pinches the bridge of her nose. She's calming herself at least she's trying very hard to, which means I've scared her more than pissed her off.

"House just called them and cancel."

"Nope, you wanna cancel you call and do it, but you won't because you've already done that and then you rescheduled…"

"You rescheduled." She throws in.

"Yeah, but if you cancel again well Mommy and Daddy will think their little girl doesn't love them anymore." I finish with my puppy face and gain an eye roll from both Wilson and Cuddy.

"Fine, I'll just call them and make up some other excuse." Cuddy says.

"No need to call, you can do it in person." Cuddy's brow bunches at my words and then her gaze follows to the direction I nod my head to. Her eyes then bugle nearly out of her head as she stares at the two people about to enter my office.

"Lisa," The older woman who was probably in her mid sixty, though her striking features and taunt hot body would suggest she was Cuddy's sister not her mother.

"Mom, hi." Lisa greets and her voice and movements displayed genuine happiness at seeing her parents, '…and the Oscar for best actress goes to…' Cuddy envelops her mother in a tight embrace and speaks to her father over her mother's shoulder. "Hi daddy."

"Lisa," He replies as he eyes both Wilson and myself. "We thought you had other plans this weekend."

"Uhm…well I did but I was able to get out of it." Cuddy answers and I do believe this is the first time I've ever seen Dr. Lisa Cuddy nervous, is that fear I smell. Mind you Mr. Cuddy is a very large man standing at 6'6" and weighing about 300lbs, with probably 75 of that being all muscle.

"Hmmph, and you had your male secretary call us to set a dinner date, you couldn't do it yourself?" Mr. Cuddy asks and I swear Cuddy morphs into a five year old right before my eyes.

"I'm sorry daddy I was in a meeting, and I…"

"Who's this House fellow anyway?" Mr. Cuddy asks disregarding Cuddy's obvious excuse.

"That would be me," I say already standing. "Dr. Gregory House." I greet with a warm smile mainly directed at Mrs. Cuddy since Mr. Cuddy was giving me the hard, cold stare down.

"Hello Dr. House," Mrs. Cuddy says as she moves and grasps my hand. "I'm Elise Cuddy and then is my husband Robert. It's so nice to finally meet you and I must say you don't look like the devil." Nice even Wilson is impressed with Momma Cuddy.

"Mom," Cuddy whispers out.

"Well he doesn't sweetie. The way you make him sound I was expecting to see some horns, a pitchfork at least." Oh I definitely like Elise, I now know where Cuddy gets her great looks, killer body, and her wit. "But I'm sure Dr. House is on his best behavior to impress us, I'd say enjoy it. We're only here for two days, after which I'm sure his reign of terror will resume."

"Naw, my reign will continue but now Cuddy will be so busy she won't notice for a couple of days." I state with my most charming smile, which Elise matches. "And please call me Greg." Cuddy could only shake her head and roll her eyes in annoyance.

"What brings you guys here?" Cuddy addresses her mother but it's her father who answers.

"Dr. House invited us to lunch, so lets go. You know I can't stand hospitals."

"Sure thing, let me just grab my coat." I say as I move to the coat rack.

"You're going?" Cuddy asks, nearly choking over the words.

"Sure, my treat." This surprises both Cuddy and Wilson. "You care to join us Wilson?" All eyes fell to Wilson.

"Oh, mom, dad this is Dr. James Wilson he's the head of our oncology department."

"It's very nice to meet you, and unfortunately I'll have to take a rain check on lunch I have a meeting with a patient in about 15 minutes, so I should head to my office." Wilson says making for the door, but throws me an amused look before leaving.

"So, where you guys wanna go, Mickey D's or Wendy's?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

(This chapter will contain mattes not suitable for children)

* * *

The entire lunch she had been passive; her head bowed not really joining in much on the conversation, which had intensely been about me. Me thinks the Cuddy's see me a future son-in-law, Elise seemed overjoyed by that prospect whereas Richard, continually sized me up. Lunch had pretty much ended 20 minutes ago, when the Cuddy's said their good-byes and 'see you at dinner', and then left. So here Cuddy and I sat in the playground area of Mickey D's, slowly munching on the remainder of our fries.

"Your mom is hot." I finally throw out knowing what Cuddy's reaction would be.

"What? Eww," She replies frowning at me and then returning her gaze back to her fries.

"Hey you should be thankful, you definitely got your looks from mom."

"Yeah mom's ok," Cuddy says and I frown at her now, since this is not the reaction I neither expected nor was poking around for.

"And daddy?" that got a reaction, though not the one I had expected either. Cuddy shivered. "I mean is he always so pleasant?"

"No, he was pleasant just for you." She smirks.

"So why did you lie about him?" I ask as I pop another fry into my mouth.

"I never lied about him."

"Sure you did, you told me once that your dad was the reason you went to med school, the reason you're such a hard worker."

"All true."

"Then why did he say he hates hospitals?" I probe more instantly noticing how uncomfortable Cuddy was becoming.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe he got sick and had to be in one, and that maybe it was such a horrible experience for me that I vowed that I would be a doctor, so some other little girl wouldn't have to see her daddy so sick?" She was a damn convincing lair when she wanted to be.

"Its plausible, except your dad's only been in the hospital twice in his life; the day he was born and when he was 16 and he broke his collarbone, both of which happened before you were even thought of." I say quite pride of myself, that is until I see Cuddy's blue eyes flash a seething hatred. That's new, I've seen annoyance, irritation, disappointment, anger, and sometime I'd swear there was some lust in there to. But never ever have I seen hatred towards me.

"You read my father's medical files?" She asked and having seen the hate I'm actually ashamed of the act, and almost remorseful. "Of course you did, you're House. You live to irritate me to cause me misery. Fine I give up, what do you want to know? Really ask me anything my life is now an open book to you. What do you want me to say? That when I was 12 my daddy raped me, and he hurt me to badly that I thought I was going to die, but I didn't. And I figured that if I became a doctor the next time he hurt me I'd be able to fix myself, that I could somehow make it not hurt so much. Is that what you want to hear House?" I watch her, hearing the words pour from her, empty words. Words, that had I not been looking right into her eyes as she said them, I wouldn't have taken seriously. I must have been stunned for a moment because as I blinked back to reality I can see Cuddy already getting into the cab she had flagged down. I Gregory House am a bastard.

RXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXR

"So how was lunch?" Wilson asks as he enters my office, where I've been locked up in since coming back from lunch three hours ago. "Did you learn any Cuddy secrets?" He asks as he stands before my desk.

"Nope." I reply as I continue twirling my cane.

"Ok your mouth says no but you faces says, 'oh yeah'." I look up at him now and something in my face must have given something away. "What happened?"

"I think I may have pushed Cuddy too far this time."

"What you just now think this, you didn't think this oh say a year and half ago when she lost 100 million over you, or a few months ago when she perjured herself for you? But you think tricking her into seeing her parents, the people who raised her has now pushed her over the edge? Fascinating." Wilson shakes his head and then turns and leaves. I don't call out for him to stop because I knew that if I did I would tell him what Cuddy had told me, and I knew that that would be the straw that broke the camels back in regards to my already strained relationship with Cuddy. It really would be unforgivable, since its well known that Wilson has a big mouth, and in an hours time the entire hospital would know. No I'd have to solve this 'mess' I've created on my own, and I'd have to work fast.

RXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXR

I see her through glass doors of her office, I see she's trying to look busy but finding it hard to concentrate. Her red puffy eyes and redden nose tell me that she has been crying, but I cautiously enter her office anyway.

"Please…please just go away." She speaks in a near whisper her voice tired and defeated.

"Cuddy," I call to her as I approach her desk but she won't look at me. "Lisa," I coax some more and this time she does look up at me and I can see the tears starting to form again. "I'm sorry."

"You should be, you created the entire situation." She throws a glare at me and then looks back down at the work she wasn't really doing.

"I'm not talking about lunch or dinner. I think you need sometime maybe talk to someone…"

"No!" She cuts me off and silences me with a more vicious glare. "There's nothing to talk about because nothing happened. Nothing Happened." I nod and bow my head a bit knowing it was futile to argue. "But I think I will take the rest of the day off and go home, take a nice long hot bath and go to bed."

"Ok, I'll drive you."

"No thanks, you've done quite enough for me today."

"I know and I'm sorry about that, so let me make it up to you by making sure you get home safely. I'll even get you dinner and run the hot bath for you." She arches her brow to this but says nothing. "Come on I'll even let you take pictures, this is great blackmail material." I say with a slight smile and she smiles back and then with a heavy sigh, she pushes her chair back from her desk and stands.

"I want video not just pictures." She says as she walks past me towards the door, and I simply chuckle and agree.


	5. Chapter 5

"I know I'm stating the obvious, but this is not the way to my house." Cuddy speaks and it's actually taken longer than I had expected for her to notice.

"Ah, yeah we're stopping by my place first."

"House, I just want to go home and take a bath."

"You can take a bath at my place." I throw out casually, but this is Cuddy; my nemesis, the yin to my yang, the one person who knows me best. So, I knew it would take her only a few…

"What did you do House?" She asks her eyes burrowing into the side of my head, which I keep forward with my eyes focused on the road.

"I told your parents they could stay with you for the weekend and told them where you keep your spare key." Then there's a deafening silence. After a few moments I shoot her a look only to find her head turned as she stares out the window. "I'm sorry, I did that before I…" I can't bring myself to say the words and judging by the sour look clouding Cuddy's face, she didn't want me to say it either. "I'm sorry," We drove on in silence.

"I'll just go start that bath and grab one of my t-shirts, it'll be big enough for you. You can have the bed." This seems to have ignited a flame behind her dormant eyes as she flashes me with brief concern. "Its ok I'll pop enough Vic I won't feel 'much' pain, you can take the bed." She doesn't reply and so I go to draw the bath. When I return I find her sitting on my piano chair, her back to the keys, staring at every area in the room, yet I doubt she was taking anything in.

"Your bath awaits madam,"

"Thanks," Cuddy replies but doesn't make a move to stand.

"I hope you're not expecting me to carry you." I joke, hoping to get at least a smirk…there's nothing. "Come on, get in there by the time you get out our food should be here." She then stands and makes a slow trek to the bathroom, and I watch her until she closes the door. I head to the phone to place a call to Ragatzi's, which I happen to know is Cuddy's favorite Italian restaurant. Once I hang up the phone I lumber to the couch to wait for either Cuddy to come out from her bath or for the delivery guy to arrive with the food, my money's on the delivery guy in first. As I sit a slight panic fills me, for the first time ever I actually fear talking to Cuddy. Sure I sometimes avoid talking to her mainly because our conversations consists of her telling me to do work, and that's something I just don't care to hear, especially when I'm trying hard not to work. But never have I feared talking to Cuddy. I'm at a loss as to what I'm supposed to say and I don't have Wilson to tell me. I know bringing Wilson in on this would be an unforgivable betrayal of Cuddy's trust, and right now I think I'm probably the 'only' person she truly trusts.

We eat in silence, well I eat and Cuddy picks over her Spinach Alfredo pasta. "You should eat your veggies, they'll help you grow big and strong, just look at Popeye. People look at him and they think steroids, but that's all spinach baby." That gets a smile and so I press on. "Not hungry?"

"House," She finally speaks as she stares at me with frightened eyes. "About before, about what I said I…"

"Hey we can talk about it later or not at all, whatever you feel like doing." She nods and I'm filled with relief because I'm still at a loss as to what I'm to say or do, and I'm thinking that 'winging it' just aint gonna do in this situation.

"I guess I'll go lie down if that's ok?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I should probably call my parents." She announces and as I watch her I don't think I've ever seen her so worn down, so defeated.

"Uh, I actually took care of it, they think you're stuck at the hospital, some crisis that will most likely take all night."

"Thanks," She says in near whisper. Damn I hate seeing her like this. She's 'My Cuddy' and she's not suppose to be weak, vulnerable, and broken. She's not supposed to have those feeling, or at least never show them. She's supposed to be the yin to my yang.

I enter the bedroom first and turn on the light. It's a good thing I remembered to change the sheets after my recent 'Distraction' paid me a visit. "Sheets are clean, you're not a drooler are you?" I ask in mock seriousness.

"No," She answers with a soft laugh and I'm quite pleased with myself to have invoked a genuine smile from her.

"Good…so, there's the bed. You know where the kitchen and bathroom are, help yourself to both." I speak as she moves and sits at the foot of the bed her eyes latch onto me and I instantly began to fidget. "So I'll just leave you alone then." I quickly say and then turn to leave before she can say something…

"Please, don't go." …Something like that. Damn. "You have a king size here, there's no reason for you to rough it out on the couch. Your leg…"

"Will be fine, really." I cut her off hoping to squash the idea of us sharing a bed.

"We're both adults House, we can share a bed. I promise not to take advantage of you in your sleep."

"I make no such promise." I half joke and again she smiles, and its enough to make me move a bit closer to the bed.

"Well will you lay with me until I fall asleep?" She asks with pleading eyes. We both know that sleep will be a long time coming, if it comes at all. I concede with a nod. And with a broad smile Cuddy moves up to the head of the bed and burrows under the covers. I stand transfixed at this scene, Cuddy in my bed wearing only my t-shirt. I do recall many dreams with this very scenario, yet this reality is in no way as erotic. Once she's settled in I move to the opposite side of the bed and sit down. I kick off my shoes and then lie back fully clothed upon the bed, lying flat on my back. I can see Cuddy out the corner of my eye, she lies curled up on her side, facing me, watching me.

"You forgot to turn off the light," She whispers, and I'm baffled for a moment as to why she's whispering. Then I lift my hands and clap twice. The room darkens, the only illumination coming from the window. I could tell she was laughing by the small noises she was fighting to keep in and the fact that the bed was shaking. "Hey many disabled people have a clapper." I defend.

"You're just lazy." She says around her giggles, still whispering. "House." She calls to me and then pauses and I know she wants my full attention so I turn on my side to face her. Our faces nearly a foot apart, we lie staring at each other for a moment before she continues. "Please don't say anything about…it. Not even to Wilson, ok?" She asks nervously and I feel like a right bastard. I now know that my words matter to her for whatever reason, my thoughts, my behavior, they all matter to her. Our usual tic for tat has not just some game we play, as I had thought. She takes all the crap I throw at her in stride, and she gives as good as she gets, but I can now see that she takes it seriously, takes me seriously. Knowing this will take some of the fun out of it now.

"I won't." I simply say and I mean it. And my eyes have adjusted enough for me to see she's contemplating my reply, weighing if I'm lying or telling her the truth. "Your secret is safe with my Lisa." I feel her sigh.

"Thank you, for not telling and for…for knowing. It's been mine for 28 years and it's a bit of a relief to tell someone."

"Why?" I ask without thinking my curiosity having got the best of me. "Why didn't you ever tell someone, anyone before now?"

"I was 12, I was scared, he was my daddy, I thought it was normal…take your pick. It was just once." She says and it angers me a bit.

"Once was enough, he was still wrong. Never mind you were 'his' child, you we're just 'a' child."

"I'm not defending him," She lies and she knows she's lying and knows I know it and before I can comments on it she recants. "Ok, maybe I am defending him, but…I don't know I guess I've been doing it so long it a reflex now. Before that night my daddy was the best daddy in the world in my eyes, and I was his princess. I did everything I could to please him, to make him take notice and to be proud of me. I loved that he doted on me. Then afterwards, he stopped. He never touched me again…period, never praised me anymore. I stopped being his princess. I thought I had done something wrong and so I worked even harder to regain his attention to make him proud of me again. I was the best at everything I did. Had to be the top in every class; the youngest person to accomplish this, the only girl to do that, all to make 'him' take notice and to be his 'princess' once more. God it all sounds so fucking sick."

"No, actually it explains a lot Miss Lisa 'Duddy'." I state and she frowns a bit in confusion and so I explain. "That was the name we gave you in college. We called you 'Duddy' because you never wanted to do anything except study. Miss overachiever you."

"That wasn't because of my daddy…"

"Will you please stop with the 'Daddy' shit? Its ok to call him what he really is, a fuck face bastard." I say seething a bit, and she nods in agreement.

"It wasn't because of him, at least not because I wanted to please him. I buried myself in my schoolwork as an excuse not to interact. It was hard for me, I wanted to but when someone got too close…I" She pauses but I don't interrupt, somehow I know this is something she needs to tell. And although I'm the last person who wants to be told this particular story, I'm all she has and so I keep my mouth shut and I just listen. "House, you know I've been doing the invtro, well It's not because of my age or because I'm infertile. It's because I've never tried with a man." She says and then watches my face, which has to hold a look of utter confusion. "Well that's not entirely true, I tried a couple of times, you remember Bryan Abrams from college? Well we dated for a couple of months and well 'we' tried but never finished. I always stopped him; I was too scared…I felt like I couldn't breathe. And even now, there have been guys and some have been serious and then when we become 'intimate' I chicken out. So I bury myself in my work and use that as a security blanket and an excuse for not dating, and not settling down. I didn't make Dean of Medicine at the age of 32 for nothing." She tries to joke but I'm not amused in fact I'm still bemused. Did Cuddy just tell me that 'technically' she is still a virgin?


	6. Chapter 6

Morning found me very tired and also very restless. After Cuddy's confession she seemed drained and quickly drifted off to sleep, leaving me wide-awake and watching her. Now here I lay still in bed, still watching her. And once her eyelids flutter open I have no fucking clue as to what I'm suppose to say to her.

"Morning," Cuddy greets with a soft smile.

"Good morning." I reply, this is good so long as she starts the conversation it'll be good, I'll be able to manage.

"Guess we should probably get up and get ready for work." She says as she begins to sit up in the bed and a new panic fills me as unwanted words flow from my mouth.

"It's Saturday, no work today." Which means I could possibly be spending the entire weekend with Cuddy. Normally that would be an appealing thought, a weekend spent annoying the hell out of Cuddy, but now I wouldn't really enjoy it…much.

"Oh," She says as she lays her head back against the pillow and stares at me. "House," Cuddy speaks softly as she lays a gentle touch against my forearm, and although we're in my soft bed I suddenly am very uncomfortable.

"Uh…I would offer you breakfast but unless you want a bowl of dry cereal or some of Steve McQueen's cheese, I think we should eat out."

"Greg," She calls to me again and I stall in my nervous fidgeting and look at her. My breath catches at the sight of her. The last time I had seen 'that' look from Cuddy was when she had come to my office to thank me for giving her hormone injections. And much like then I am now at a loss, I have no fucking idea what I'm suppose to say or do. I'm used to looks of anger, irritation, disappointment, embarrassment, shock, but 'that' look is something new and I can't handle it. "Thank you for being a friend." Cuddy continues and I must had looked like a deer caught in headlight because Cuddy began to laugh, and I couldn't help but chuckle along to her merriment, even if it was at my expense. "It's ok I know you're not use to hearing those words from me, hell I'm not use to saying those words to you. But I do mean it thank you." All I can do is nod and advert my eyes a bit.

"So dry cereal or cheese?" I ask hoping to lighten the mood and change the subject and Cuddy's face tells me I've accomplished both.

* * *

We sat in the back booth of Ray's all-night diner, my favorite place to eat. 1. Because the location was convenient and 2. The food was pretty damn fantastic. Cuddy and I sat eating and carrying on an amicable conversation, not full of it's usually banter, mainly discussing hospital stuff. We laughed and actually enjoyed each other's company that is until Cuddy's cell phone rang. The smile that was spread across her face mere seconds ago, instantly crumbled as she read the caller id. I knew she must have been talking to the fuck face bastard. I shoot her a glare when I hear her say, 'Yes daddy'. By the time she finally hangs up the phone her mood has completely changed.

"What did the FFB want?" I ask not trying to hide my distain for the man.

"He was just confirming our dinner date, since he and mom have decided to leave on the Red Eye tonight.

"You should cancel."

"I did that remember." She says, as she arches are brows at me.

"Oh right…sorry." I don't think I've ever felt more like a bastard, than I do at this moment.

"You're still coming?" Cuddy asks and I'm not sure if I'm to take it as a question or a statement.

"Do you want me to?" She nods her head and I found myself breathing a sigh of relief. This new feeling towards Cuddy surprises me. I'm supposed to be her tormentor, not her protector. "Ok then, I'll be there, just don't except me to make nice."

"Fine, but do try to be civil at least, please." My face gives nothing away to suggest I would agree to her request. "For me." Damn, look at that pouty mouth.

"Fine." I mumble.

* * *

"You keep evening wear in your car?" I ask Cuddy again as I grabbed a bag from the trunk of her car.

"In case you hadn't notice I spend most of my time at the hospital, so if something comes up that calls for me to wear evening attire I come prepared."

"You need a social life Cuddy." I tease her a bit as we enter my apartment.

"As far as I'm concerned, there aint no such thing." She throws back at me with a smirk. "Which is why there's still a tag on that dress. Do you want to get ready first?"

"I just have to throw on another t-shirt and a dress jacket and I'm ready." I reply as I flop on the couch and start flipping through the channels.

"Fine," Cuddy says as she shakes her head and rolls her eyes a bit. "I'll just be a moment, we should probably head out at 7:30." I simply nod in agreement and she disappears down the hallway.

By the time I had gone through my closet and slipped on a t-shirt and jacket, and returned to the living room, Cuddy was already there waiting for me. She giggles a bit when I look from her to my watch. "It's never taken me more than ten minutes to get ready for anything." She answers my unasked question.

"Well its not like you need a lot of help." I throw out and then my eyes instantly advert from hers. Was that a compliment?

"Why Dr. House, was that a compliment?"

"No, just saying you have good genetics considering the source." Cuddy's smile fades a bit. "I'm sorry."

"This is part of the reason why I don't want people to know. I don't want to be treated differently. I don't want to be seen as broken or weak."

"I don't…"

"Yes you do, ever since you found out you've been treating me with kid gloves…you of all people. Acting like you have to watch what you say to me, actually being nice to me. I've often wondered what that would be like, gotta tell you it sucks. I miss the House of 'yesterday', where's that conniving, insensitive prick?"

"Sorry."

"And stop saying that, why are you apologizing?"

"I don't know I just feel like this is all my fault."

"Me having to have dinner with my parents that is your fault. Me getting raped by my father isn't."

"I know, I just wish I could have been there, protected you."

"Greg you were 14 at the time and you didn't even know me then." She says as she walks over and stands before me. "But thank you." She says softly as she reaches up and cups my face in her hand.

* * *

It was now 30 minutes into our dinner and it had pretty much gone as I had expected it would; uncomfortable silences with an intermission of small talk every so often. Not to mention Robert Cuddy was openly sizing me up.

"So you two known each other long?" Elise Cuddy asks, her eyes falling on me but Cuddy answers.

"Yes, we've worked together nearly six years, but we actually met in college."

"College?" Mr. Cuddy says looking at Cuddy with disapproving eyes. "I thought we sent you to college to get an education not fraternize with boys."

"I didn't daddy, I worked hard…"

"Yep, Cuddy never left her dorm room unless it was to go to class." I threw out through gritted teeth. "Some people thought she just didn't like boys, personally I thought she had some childhood trauma that damaged her, turned her off to boys." I hadn't intended to say it, but the way Mr. Cuddy nearly chokes on the steak he was chewing made me happy, even though Cuddy was also choking, and staring at me with large frighten eyes.

"Excuse," Cuddy finally says after calming herself a bit, I know she's very pissed at me, that's nothing new except this time I'm actually ashamed, so much so I can't meet her eyes. When she turns, and heads to the ladies room I watch her back as she goes.

"Yeah, excuse me too, I'm going to step out a moment and grab a quick smoke," Mr. Cuddy says as he hastily stands. "I'll be back my the time Lisa returns." He directs to Mrs. Cuddy as he leans in and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek, before he heads out. Now I'm really scared, here I am stuck with the only person at the table who doesn't know what's going on, and I just know she's gonna ask me a lot of questions Cuddy wouldn't want me to answer. But when I will myself to look at her I find her avoiding my eyes, and eating her meal as if it were the best she had ever had. I watched a few seconds waiting for my mouth to catch up with my brain and when it did I finally spoke.

"You knew,"


	7. Chapter 7

"You knew…you know" Her silence confirms it. "And you let him stay, you stayed and kept her there?"

"It was just the once, and I never left her alone with him after it happened."

"Too little too late, the damage was done. She was just a kid."

"Lisa was always very mature for her age, and the way she was always clinging onto her father…"

"Oh I see it was her fault, your 12 year old daughter seduced your husband…the hussy." I spit out and I swear I have never wanted to hit a woman more than I do at this moment.

"Oh my God," Lisa's voice rang out and both Elise and I look up to find that she had returned from the bathroom, and had heard our conversation.

"Lisa, honey…I" Elise stood as she spoke, but Lisa turns and walks away. I grabbed her belongings and follow behind her. We get to the door of the restaurant just as Mr. Cuddy is re-entering. Lisa continues walking past his questioning face. I on the other hand couldn't walk by before punching the FFB in the face, laying him flat on his ass.

"What the hell!" He roared as he sat nursing his sore jaw.

"Sorry I don't like men who rape children." I say loud enough that surrounding tables could hear. When I hear the gasps and see the disgusted looks many were sending Mr. Cuddy, I smile with satisfaction as I leave.

When I finally got to the car, I found Lisa leaning against it waiting for me to unlock the door. "Sorry you forgot your things."

"Thanks," She says in a near whisper as she grabs her handbag. I could see she didn't want to talk, and I was relieved because yet again I didn't know what to say to her. So we drove in silence back to my place.

* * *

"You can take the first shower, and if you need a shirt to sleep in, just grab one from the closet." I say as we enter my apartment. Lisa only nods and then makes her way to my bedroom. I decide to give her time to get what she needs; yet when I enter the room I find Lisa laying on the bed, curled up crying. Normally, I would have turned around and hobbled away as fast as my legs could carry me, and the voice in my head screamed for me to do just that. Instead I remove my jacket and shoes, and then climb onto the bed with her, spoon my body with hers and securely wrap my arms around her. After a few seconds I feel her shifting, as she turns to face me. She buries her face against my chest and begins to sob harder. We lay like this until her sobs turn to whimpers, until her breathing slowed and evened out. I continued to lie this way until my leg couldn't take it any longer and the pain screamed for me to get up, and that's a scream I can never ignore.

* * *

"House," I could hear my name and I could feel someone shaking my body, but I still took my time opening my eyes. When I finally did open them I found electric blues staring back at me. "If we don't get up now we'll be later for work." I groan as I roll over and grab the bottle of vicodin from the bedside table. Lisa knowingly gave me a moment, sitting silently until I turn to face her again.

"You feeling up to work, maybe you should take some time off." I throw out with genuine concern.

"I can' take time off."

"Sure you can, you're the job. Your baby will be fine without you for a few days, and I'll even be on my best behavior, no 'new' lawsuit until you return." That got a chuckle.

"Gee, thanks…but honestly I 'can't'." I open my mouth to further protest but her eyes fill with fresh tears, and it silences me. "Greg, I really can't. If I don't go to work, if I don't have that to focus on I'll…" She bows her head, unable to finish, and I can see she's fighting to contain the tears.

"Maybe you should see someone…someone professional." I suggest even though I knew there was no way in hell she'd actually consider it.

"You mean a therapist?" She asks and I nod. "I'm not even ready to admit things to myself, not really. There's no way I would or could tell a stranger."

"You told me."

"You're not a stranger, you're…you've been a friend. And I'll probably need to see a therapist about that to eventually." She jokes and I can't help smiling. There's still some fire left inside of her, she's still my Cuddy or as I like to call her the, hell bitch.

"So you wanna get ready first?" She shakes her head.

"I've invaded your space enough already, today you go first. Then we can swing by my place, if you don't mind."

"What if your parents are still there?"

"They had reservation on the redeye, remember. Besides I doubt either of them would have the balls to face me now."

"Ok then, give me ten minutes." I say and with a smile and a nod Lisa hops from the bed.

"I think I can have a quick breakfast whipped up my then" She says as she heads out of the room.

"You don't have to…"

"Yes I do." With that she leaves, shutting the door behind her.


End file.
